Owyn Lyons
Owyn Lyons a 75 éves vezére az Acél Testvériség DC-ben állomásozó hadtestének. Története Owyn Lyons 2202-ben született. Történetét Paladinként kezdi a Lost Hills bunkerben.2254-ben a Testvériség főtanácsa úgy döntött, hogy seregeiket elküldik egészen a keleti parthoz három fontos céllal. Az első, hogy átkutassák a néha főváros romjait, és minden értékes technológiai vívmányt begyűjteni. A második, hogy ellenőrizzék a szuper mutánsokról szóló jelentések hitelességét. Harmadszorra pedig, hogy visszaállítsák a kapcsolatot a Nagy-Tavak vidékére küldött elveszett csapattal és visszaküldeni őket nyugatra. És így egy apró, de szívós hadtest útra kelt keletre Paladin Lyons, valamint barátai, szintúgy tanácsosai vezetésével, akiket Scribe Rothchild, a hét éves lánya Sarah, Paladin Henry Casdin, Paladin Ishmael Ashur, Knight Commander Tristan, Junior Knight Colvin és Junior Paladin Gunny személyében tisztelhetünk. Út keletre Az elveszett csapatokkal nem sikerült felvenniük a kapcsolatot. A seregnek a Pitten kellett átkelni, hogy elérhesse a fővárost. A hely vad banditák és gyilkosok radioaktív gyűlőhelye volt a Testvériség érkezése előtt, akik felszámoltak minden eltorzult élőlényt, és ellenséges vandált, aki az útjukba állt. Ezt az akciót Scourge néven emlegették. Amikor megérkeztek, a Pentagon teljesen le volt rombolva, de még mindig tele volt értékes vívmányokkal. Legfőbb zsákmányuk Liberty Prime volt. Ez a felfedezés nagy örömöt jelentett a tanácsnak, és Lyons így kapta meg a mostani rangját. Ezután a hadtest következő feladata , az volt, hogy újból felhúzzák a pentagon falait. Lyons csapata hamar meg is tapasztalta, hogy a szuper mutáns legendák igaznak bizonyultak. Lyons úgy döntött, hogy segít a régió mutánsait kordában tartani, ha már kiirtani túl nagy falat lenne. Azzal,hogy felvették a harcot az ellenséggel, Testvériség hatalmasat nőtt, a környék népének a szemében. De még sok kérdés maradt megválaszolatlanul. Hogyan jöttek létre ilyen merőben eltérő egyedek? Miért rabolnak el embereket? Hova viszik őket? Ezek a kérdések gyötrik Lyons elméjét folytonosan. Egy új küldetés Egy év múlt el, és a Testvériségnek nagy meglepetésben volt része. Lyons nem is gondolta volna, hogy az itt élő civilek így felnéznek majd a haderejükre. De a főtanácsot nem is nagyon érdekelte a dolog. Az csapatnak konkrétan megadott küldetése volt - minden fejlett technológia begyűjtése a körzetben. A mutáns invázió központjának felkeresése és kiiktatása szintén fontos feladat volt. Lyons számára az első volt a fontosabb cél, és a fő téma a kaliforniai vezetőséggel. De neki az eredeti célnál is fontosabb volt az ártatlan emberek védelme. És így, Lyons megüzente a fejeseknek, hogy majd folytatni fogja a feladatát, ha a védelmi akcióit el fogja végzi. A kaliforniai Testvériségben találgatások és pletykák kezdtek el terjengeni. Néhányan azt mondják, hogy Lyons "bennszülötté vált" és előrébb helyezi D.C. népének akaratait, a Testériség parancsainál, mások pedig büszkeséggel tekintenek az együttérző vezérre aki az egész rendnek példát mutat a viselkedésével. A tanács nem tehetett mást, mint, hogy meghagyja Lyonsnak a vezéri címet és hatalmat. De az ellátmányok keletere leálltak, bármit is tervez Lyons, azt neki kell megoldania. A szakadárok Lyons katonáinak zöme egyetértett vezérük céljaival, és büszkék voltak vezérük heroikus és büszke magatartására. De voltak akik hangosan ellenezték Lyons nézeteit. Ők úgy gondolták, hogy vezérük elhagyta ezzel a rendjük fő irányvonalát, és fejlesztését. Egy éjszaka, egy értékes technológiákkal, fegyverekkel és páncélzattal felszerelt osztag hagyta el a Citadellát. Ez volt Lyons mélypontja vezérként. Ő a megértés és együttérzés embere volt, de nem tehetett mást mint szimpatizálni azokkal akik elhagyták, őt aki először hagyott fel feladataival.Ezt meg is értette, és teljes felelősséget vállalt érte. Ezekkel az emberekkel osztották meg a győzelem mámorát és a veszteség fájdalmát. De azoknak akik hűségesek maradtak vezetőjükhöz, ezek az emberek számkivetettek voltak a szemükben, akik orvul elárulták és kirabolták a Testvériséget. Az elszakadt katonák büszkén hordják a Kitaszított címet, az egyetlen dolog ami megkülönbözteti őket Lyons "talpnyalóitól". Rokonság és kapcsolatok A lánya, Sarah Lyons, tagja a Testvériségnek, egy különleges Sentinel címmel. Reginald Rothchild egy régi barátja Lyons-nak. Napi tevékenység Lyons ideje zömét a Citadella laborjában tölti. Rendszeresen beszél az írnokokkal, a jelenleg folyó kutatásokról. A Testvériség legfőbb feladatára (Liberty Prime) is szokott vetni egy pillantást, akárcsak a fegyvertárra. Amikor nem dolgozik, gyakran eszik a tanácsteremben, kutatgat a szobájában, vagy alszik. Interakciók a játékos karakterrel Interactions overview Küldetések * The Waters of Life * Picking up the Trail * Take it Back! * Death From Above (Broken Steel) Más interakciók * Lyons adhatja meg az engedélyt a játékosnak, hogy részt vegyen Paladin Gunny páncélviseleti edzésén. * Lyons adhatja meg a jogot a játékos és Knight Captain Durga közti kereskedelemhez. * Lyons 100 kupakkal jutalmaz meg minden szuper mutánsokról szóló információért. Az első információt Vault 87 felfedezése után mesélheted el. A többit Uncle Leotól tudhatod meg. A játékos hatása * Ha úgy döntesz, hogy elpusztítod a Citadellát, a Who Dares Wins küldetésben, Owyn Lyons egész biztosan meghal. Felszerelés Jegyzetek * Three holotapes called Elder Owyn Lyons -- Personal Logs can be found in the Citadel Lab and Lyons' quarters in the B-Ring. * Elder Lyons appears floating face up during the hallucination that occurs while intoxicated by Punga seeds in Point Lookout. *When you ask him if he knows anything else about the super mutants after you tell him they are coming from Vault 87, he will say "You seemed to have learned more than I have in the past week", regardless of how long you've been out of Vault 101 and how long ago you told him about Vault 87. Megjelenések Owyn Lyons csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. Behind the scenes "(...) I likened Elder Lyons's situation to that of the Vault Dweller in Fallout. Both of them were raised in an insular, xenophobic, technologically advanced society, were cast out of that society on a mission to find some important tech, and found themselves alone and in control of their destiny for the first time. And like the Vault Dweller ( at least, the Vault Dweller on my saved games ), he displayed that all-too human trait of compassion and went about helping people.Bethesda Game Studios forum - post by Ricardo Gonzalez I think a lot of what kept the Brotherhood how the Brotherhood was, dogmatic, secretive, and so on, was their group-imposed isolation. Once you send a contingent out into the wastes, away from that continual feedback of norms and values, people are bound to start making up their own minds about things." References de:Owyn Lyons en:Owyn Lyons es:Owyn Lyons fa:Owyn Lyons fi:Owyn Lyons fr:Owyn Lyons pl:Owyn Lyons ru:Старейшина Лайонс uk:Старійшина Лайонс zh:歐文·里昂 Kategória:Fallout 3 NJK Kategória:Emberi karakterek Kategória:Citadella karakterek Kategória:Capital Wasteland Acél Testvériség karakterek